The Grass is always Greener UPDATED
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Squidward decided to let Plankton have the secret formula, thinking that will make his life better. But it only makes his nightmare of a life even worse than it already was!


It was a typical day at the Krusty Krab. Squidward and Spongebob were talking about Mr. Krabs behind his back. They were on a two minute break, and this was what they usually did.

"That Mr. Krabs is so cheap, Spongebob, I have half a mind to give Plankton the secret forumula!" said Squidward.

"SQUIDWARD! How could you say such a thing?" replied Spongebob. Squidward snickered.

"How could I say such a thing? How could YOU work for this miser? He never pays you anything! But you're right Spongebob, I won't give the secret formula to Plankton, after all, he's eeeevil!" said Squidward, laughing mischeviously and walking out of the kitchen. Squidward began writing on a post-it note. Mr. Krabs noticed him.

"SQUIDWARD, get back to work, you're spoiling me money!" he shouted. Squidward finished up the note, put it in a bottle, then he snuck into Mr. Krab's office, and put a replacement robot Squidward near the cash register. He looked all over, finally he came across a small secluded bottle that had been stored away inside a cupboard. The bottle had a piece of paper in it. Squidward put his note in the bottle, then put the cork on, and snuck away out of the Krusty Krab. Spongebob was too naive to notice the fake robot Squidward manning the cash register. Squidward frantically raced to the Chum Bucket, with a huge grin on his face. As he burst through the front door, there was Plankton, with his computer wife Karen.

"YOUR DAY OF RECKONING HAS ARRIVED PLANKTON! Rejoice! The crabby patty formula is yours!" said Squidward, handing Plankton the formula.

"Hey, me and Karen wanted to be alone! Oh well, are you here to buy chum?" asked Plankton.

"Even better, I'm gonna give you the formula! That way I'll never have to be a cashier again, and I can live my dreams and become a famous artist!" said Squidward.

"Wait, this has to be some kind of trick right?" asked a confused copepod, Plankton.

"No, it's not! Here it is!" said Squidward handing the formula into Plankton's stubby little green hands.

"Squidward, my man, you have done me the biggest favor of all! I don't know if it's because we're both green, and we're both mean, but I think you and I could make a great team!" said Plankton. Squidward grimmaced.

"A team? Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind, see I want to be a world-reknowned artist and I umm, don't really wanna work for anyone anymore!" said Squidward.

"Where would Leonardo Da Vinci be without Marco Diogione?" asked Plankton.

"Umm..who's Marco Diogine?" asked Squidward.

"I'm not sure. But I know one thing, as soon as my honey babe Karen fixes me up some holographic meatloaf, and as soon as I read the formula, you're gonna be my new cashier!" said Plankton. Squidward shrieked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Squidward.

"Oh, come on Squidward, it won't be so bad working for me! You've got company! Meet Robo-Bob BucketPants!" said Plankton,

dragging out a rusty old robot from his secret lab.

"WHAT? Robo Bob? But I want to escape all memories of Spongebob! I don't wanna work with him!" protested Squidward.

Plankton smirked.

"Squidward, this is the best thing that's ever happened to you! You'll get paid more, that's for sure!" said Plankton.

THE NEXT DAY...

Plankton and Karen were producing crabby patties at a rapid pace. Customers were coming in by the hundreds, and business

was finally booming at the Chum Bucket. Squidward was manning the Chum cash register.

"No longer will I sell those lousy chum burgers!" said Plankton, tossing the revolting remnants of a chumb burger into the

trash. "Now, Bikini Bottom will enjoy crabby patties, with a Plankton touch! I should call them Sheldon patties, or

maybe...Planky patties!" thought Plankton.

"Uhh..planky patties? Ok, if you say so!" said Squidward. Robo Bob was staring at Squidward from inside the kitchen, ready

to flip patties. Plankton folded his arms and looked at Squidward with discontentment.

"Say hello to Robo-Bob Squidward! You wouldn't want to hurt his feelings, now would you?" said Plankton.

"Umm, no of course not, I wouldn't wanna hurt Robo Bob's feelings, after all, robot sponges have feelings too right? Hello

Robo Bob!" said Squidward, reluctantly shaking hands with Robo Bob.

"Beep, booda-lee-bop bop! Would you like to go jellyfishing with me after work, Squidward?" Robo Bob asked.

"No! Not for a million dollars!" said Squidward, as he turned his back to Robo Bob, mooning him.

"Don't worry Squidward, it's only your first day, you'll get used to him!" assured Plankton. A customer came up to

Squidward to place an order.

"I would like one Planky Patty, two Chum Chili bowls, and a Kelp Kola!" said the customer.

"That'll be 10 dollars and 25 cents! Hey, Robo Bob, we've got a big order, one planky patty, a couple chum chillis and a

Kelp Kola!" yelled out Squidward. Robo Bob did not understand the commands.

"Bad command or function! Does not understand! Malfunctioning...now activating self destruct sequence!!!" warned Robo Bob.

Plankton heard this from inside his office and he came rushing in to the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"SQUIDWARD! I'm sorry! My apologies! I forgot to tell you that Robo Bob is programmed only to respond to hand signals!"

said Plankton.

"HAND SIGNALS? You have got to be KIDDING me!" shouted Squidward.

To be continued....


End file.
